With the proliferation of wall mounted flat panel televisions it is frequently necessary to route power and low voltage cables to a wall location that is remote from existing wall electrical outlets. Power or line voltage must be routed to a point directly behind the television. Additionally, low voltage cables must be routed to the same location to connect cable or satellite TV signals or peripheral electronic equipment such as digital video recorders or wiring for home entertainment and surround sound systems.
In order to provide the TV with line and low voltage connections, homeowners frequently disrupt the walls surrounding the TV and are then faced with the task of repairing the walls. There are currently few options for routing both line voltage cables and low voltage cables through a common device in order to minimize the disruption of wall surfaces. Commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/075,326 disclosed a reversible cable entry device for accommodating low voltage cables.
What is needed is a single device for routing both high and low voltage cables through a wall to a newly installed flat panel TV or similar wall mounted electronic equipment. The cable entry device should work in conjunction with an existing or newly installed electrical box and enable the routing of both power cables and low voltage cables into the box. Providing a cable entry device that accommodates both high and low voltage cables would greatly expand the usefulness of the device.